The Price of Jealousy
by Thanat0s
Summary: Kagome goes back to her own time, and meets a man she loves dearly, and this naturally makes Inuyasha jealous. So what does he do?


**The Price of Jealousy**

" " - quotes

' ' - thoughts

Disclaimer: INUYASHA IS NOT MINE!

* * *

"Not this time, Kagome! You are NOT going to go back for those stupid tests!" Inuyasha was standing in front of the well, blocking Kagome.

"Oh come on Inuyasha! You know I always come back!" Kagome pleaded.

"Right. And I hate ramen. You just had one of those damn tests only three days ago! You think I'd believe that?!" Inuyasha scoffed. 

Kagome twitched an eyebrow. 'Think happy happy thoughts....la la la laaaa......ARRGH!' Unfortunately her anger management failed. "OSUWARI!" She looked down at the 45028th crater and sighed. "It's for a different subject, baka. And I always come back anyway."

Inuyasha growled deeply. 'Human wenches...feh!' By the time he recovered, Kagome was nowhere to be seen. He still didn't believe that she had tests to do. So he decided to follow Kagome to see what the hell she was up to.

* * *

Kagome stepped out of the well, glad that she was free from demons for a few days, though slightly sad that she couldn't spend time with Inuyasha....I mean...the Senjoku Jedai. 'Damn,' she thought, 'where did that come from?'

She opened the door and stepped in. "I'm back!"

"Ah! Welcome back, Kagome-chan!" Mrs. Higurashi smiled.

"Onee-san!" Souta yelled, waving his arms wildly at Kagome. Kagome waved back.

"Hello Kagome-chan." Kagome suddenly spun to see a dark haired man with glasses. "I miss you so much." Kagome stood back, shocked. And that was replaced with a look of pure happiness. She ran towards him and jumped on him.

"I miss you too!" A couple drops of Kagome's tears flowed down to the man's shirt, but she didn't mind. After the hug, she eagerly took the dark-haired man's hand and walked off.

Unfortunately, a white-haired hanyou did.

* * *

'That...that bitch! Test huh?! And who the hell is that man!? Trying to take away my Kagome!' Inuyasha had steam coming out from his dog ears. He stormed out from the well and advanced menacingly towards the couple.

"You. Get the hell away from Kagome." Kagome and the man turned around.

"Inuyasha? What are you doing here?" Kagome asked, with a hint of irritation.

"Come back. And you. I'll say it one more time, stay away from her."

The man frowned. 'Who the hell is he? Must be some jealous kid.' "Um......let's see.....NO."

"What?!" Inuyasha brought out a hand, revealing his demonic claws. "Care to repeat that?"

"Inuyasha! Wait! Let me--" Kagome tried to say but was interrupted by Inuyasha.

"Don't worry. I'll get you away from this piece of filth."

"Hey! But--" This time she was cut off by the man.

"Filth? Kid, you are so going to be dead. And where the heck did you get your manicure??" A small giggle escaped the room.

"Don't try to change the subject, whoever the hell you are. I'll give you one last chance. Step away from Kagome."

"Inuyasha, it's fine! Thi--"

"Screw you. No one is going to take my girl away from me, especially by some...dog-eared freak like you."

Inuyasha fumed. "That's it! DIE YOU MORTA--"

"STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha and the man looked at Kagome with shocked expressions. 'Banshee?' Inuyasha thought. Meanwhile Mrs. Higurashi went out of the kitchen.

"All right. What's going on! Ah Inuyasha! How nice of you to come for a visit, but just what were you doing?"

"Feh. Why don't you ask that fool over there?" Inuyasha said, pointing to the man. Mrs. Higurashi widened her eyes. After a period of silence, laughed filled the room.

"BWAHAHHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHA! Inuyasha! So you do like Kagome after all!"

"Eh? What?! N...no I don't!" Inuyasha turned nearly as red as his kimono.

"Of course not! He doesn't like me! And neither do I!" Kagome added in quickly, turning a deep shade of red at the same time. Mrs. Higurashi laughed all the harder. The man was also giggling.

When they stopped, Mrs. Higurashi gave the man a peck on the cheek. "Dearie, you are pushing the limits. Any more of your stupid little mind playing and this house would be no more. But I have to admit, they do work."

"Of course they do. If he's angry then he likes her. Otherwise...well...he doesn't!" the man smirked. Inuyasha just stared at him with eyes as big as a baseball, mouth wide open. He tried to speak, but could not find any words to say.

"Is there something wrong?" Mr. Higurashi asked. He waved a hand at the hanyou's face which got his attention immediately.

"Uh...no...it's uh...ok..." Inuyasha walked up to Kagome. "Um..Kagome?"

"Y..yes?"

"I have an odd request. Something you've never heard before." Inuyasha was blushing crimson. Kagome gulped.

'He..he's asking me to kiss him? Hug? Um...' Kagome, too turned very red. "S..sure..."

Inuyasha took a deep breath, and said, "Sit me."

'All that embarrassment...for nothing?!' Kagome thought. 'You're gonna pay big time...'

"OSUWARI!!!" x 15 times

"I feel so much better..." Inuyasha muttered as he was repeatedly slammed on the ground.

* * *

NOTES: Hehe...this just popped into my mind, though I think it's a bit short. But still, I find it rather interesting ^_^

Please R/R!


End file.
